What Hinders A Princess?
by rats xp
Summary: Sakuno is the secret author of a very popular online story, whose charcters are based off of the Seigaku team, and the other teams they went up agaisnt in the Nationals. But, what happens when someone from the Seigaku team finds out her secret? Will it stay a secret for long? What will everyone's reaction be? Will they ask her to stop writng her story, or will they control it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is my second prince of tennis fanfic, and I hope that you enjoy reading it. There will be a little bit of romance, but not that much; the focus will mainly be on Sakuno's journey through her hardships.

"Hi." (Ex: talking); _Hi._ (Ex: thoughts)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis because if I did, I can assure you that it would not have turned out as well as it did; I'm not that good of a writer.

* * *

What Hinders A Princess?

Chapter 1

(Sakuno's POV)

"Awesome!"

"Can't wait for the next chapter!"

"The suspense is killing me! Please update soon!"

These were but a few of the many reviews I received from my latest chapter update. I was doing a last minute checking of my account, to see if there were any new reviews posted, before I had to leave. I would be away from my computer for the next few days up in the mountains with my grandmother and the team she coaches.

The Seigaku players had been at a training camp for the Under Seventeen (U17) Japanese tennis team. They had been invited there, along with the other teams that had participated in the Nations, to train and hopefully become part of the team. Ryoma-kun had even come back from America early to participate in the training camp.

Anyway, it had been two months now and they all were finally coming home! We, my grandmother, Tomoka, the Ichinen Trio, and myself as well as the other teams' coaches, were going to meet them at the gates to the training camp. We were going to take them on a surprise trip to a hot spring, where we will stay until the week before classes started back up.

I could hardly wait! I know that they have gotten stronger and I can't wait to see just how strong they have become! I am so excited that I already have all my things packed and ready to go, and I have already checked, double-checked, and triple-checked everything. I even made sure to grab my tennis racket, in case I have time to practice; as well as one of my journals and a copy of my latest chapter of my story, so that I can continue to work on that as well. I figured that I could split my time between practice and writing by practicing during the day, and writing my story at night, after dinner but before I go to bed. Not to say, that I won't keep my journal with me; or, a piece of paper, and a pen with me at all times, just in case inspiration hits me.

As I am reading the latest review of my story, I hear a voice calling me from downstairs.

"Sakuno, it's time to go. Do you have all your stuff ready to go?"

"Hai, oba. I will bring everything down in a minute."

"OK. Just put your things by the front door, and I will help you put them in the car."

"OK, oba."

With that decided, it was finally time to leave! Quickly checking again to make sure that I have everything, I turn off my computer and start taking my things downstairs to put in my grandmother's car. Luckily, I didn't have that much to carry, just a suitcase, my tennis bag, my purse, and a small backpack with my story journal in it. It also has a few other things such as a book or two; and a Japanese-to-English translation book that I have been studying lately, to improve my English and, hopefully, my grades in English this year.

Once all my things, and my grandmother's, were in the car, we left for the school where we would meet up with Tomo and the others (including the other schools' coaches) and transfer over to the buses, that will be taking us to the camp, and then later to the hot springs.

o0o0o

"EEK! Sakuno, can you believe it! Today's the day we get to see Ryoma-sama again after such a long time!" Tomo squeals with joy. After the initial statement, I nod my head then tune her out so that I can help grandma if she needs me.

Once everyone was on their respected buses, we headed out to pick up our teams, then we can head to the hot springs for some much needed rest and relaxation.

o0o0o

"No, you aren't!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No. You. Aren't!"

"Yes, I am, and I can prove it because Ryoma had asked me personally to help him with his things, for the training camp, NOT you. Also, if memory serves, he ignored you the entire time he was here!" Horio exclaims with a triumphant smirk on his face as Tomo tries to come up with a smart comeback. When she fails to think of something, this only infuriates her even more and starts the whole argument over again.

On the way to the training camp, Tomo and Horio had gotten into an argument over who was Ryoma's biggest fan, and who he liked more, much to the dismay of everyone else on the bus, including the driver.

"Would you both shut up!" my grandmother just about yelled. We had both been patiently waiting for the argument to die down, I guess my grandmother reached her breaking point before the argument could die down. Either way, her outburst had the intended effect. Both Tomo and Horio quieted for a few more minutes before Kachiro broke the silence.

"Look! It's the gates to the training camp!" he said excitedly causing everyone to look out their windows. You could just see the gates through a break in the trees, but we still had a ways to go before we would actually reach the gates.

o0o0o

As we reached the gates, we could see all of the Seigaku regulars, as well as the other regulars from the other teams that Seigaku had gone up against in the Nationals Tournament, waiting for us. Once the buses had stopped, we got off and greeted everyone. I started to look for a certain cat-eyed boy once I had greeted my respected sempai, I spotted him leaning against a tree a little ways away from the large group. I walked over to him with a shy and timid smile on my face that faltered once I was close enough to get a good look at his physical appearance.

Scratches and bandages covered him from head to toe. They looked somewhat old, yet well taken care of, but none-the-less, they still worried me. I tried to mask my worry by putting a smile on my face and asking, in a somewhat sarcastic manner,

"Training hard, I see." His emotionless face suddenly turned into a smirk as he uttered his ever-present catchphrase,

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki." I blushed at this, then let out a soft laugh, instantly relaxing.

"Well," I mumble as my cheeks turn even redder than before, "how was your trip to America?" I was curious because Ryoma hadn't really kept in touch with anyone during his little overseas adventure, except for maybe answering a few of Momo-sempai's and my grandmother's calls and letters.

"Boring," was all he said.

"Let me guess, there wasn't anyone good enough to put up much of a challenge, huh?" I ask with a smile on my face, almost laughing in the process. At this, Ryoma smirks until a tall stranger comes up and puts his hand on Ryoma's head, attempting to ruffle his hair through his signature hat.

"Hey Chibisuke, who's the cutie, your girlfriend?" the stranger looks like an older, and taller version of Ryoma, only without the signature hat. Ryoma only glares at the stranger as he moves out from under his hand.

"Oy, is that any way to treat your older brother?" _Older brother?_

"Yo, tha name's Ryoga Echizen and I'm this chibi's older brother," he says as he gets Ryoma into a headlock and starts to give him a noogie. Ryoma struggles and tries to get out of the headlock, but fails. The torture continues until Momo-sempai comes over to us with Oishi-sempai and Eiji-sempai in tow.

"Oy, Ryoga stop harassing Ryoma and get on the bus, Ryuzaki-sensei is taking us on a surprise hot spring trip up in the mountains." Momo and Eiji-sempai both exclaim with much enthusiasm.

"Cool," Ryoga says as he finally let's go of Ryoma, who just straightens his hat and clothes as if nothing had happened. At this point Oishi-sempai walks over to me and checks to see how I'm doing.

"Are you okay Sakuno? How has your summer been since we've been gone?" However, before I can answer, Ryoga interrupts me.

"Ah, so your name is Sakuno, huh? A cute name for a little cutie," he says with a smirk.

"Yo, Ryoga, stop flirting with Sakuno-hime. Only Ore-sama can flirt with his hime." Everyone turns to see Atobe walking up with Yukimura-sempai, Sanada-sempai, Kintaro-kun, and Shiraishi-sempai.

"Yay, Sa-chan is here!" Kintaro runs up to me and engulfs me in a huge bear hug that lifts me off the ground, forces the air from my lungs.

"Kin, put her down, she can't breathe." Shiraishi-sempai tells Kintaro, who starts to pout as he puts me back on the ground, but doesn't let go.

"Kin, stop acting like a kid, unless you want to be punished?" questions Shiraishi-sempai as he starts to remove the bandages from his left arm.

"Ah! Not the poison arm!" Kintaro-kun exclaims as he finally lets go of me and takes a few steps back while trying to hide behind me.

"That's a good boy. Now, let's go get on the buses, I'm tired and can't wait to relax at the hot springs." Shiraishi-sempai says with a kind smile on his face. Everyone agreed to this and started walking over to the buses where everyone's luggage had already been put on board the buses. Suddenly, Oishi-sempai speaks up as we near the buses.

"Oh, that reminds me, Ryuzaki-sensei told me to tell you, Shiraishi that you and your team will be riding with us on our bus." Oishi-sempai says with a sheepish grin on his face with his hand scratching his cheek while laughing nervously.

_I guess he almost forgot to tell them, before they got on the wrong bus._ Shiraishi only smiles and thanks Oishi for telling him, while Kintaro-kun starts to jump up and down excitedly.

"Yay! That means that I get to sit with Koshimae!" Kintaro exclaims. To this Ryoma only sighs in annoyance.

o0o0o

Once we are on the bus, I somehow end up sitting next to Ryoga, which nobody seemed too thrilled with (_I wonder why?_), while Kintaro sat next to Ryoma with Ryoma getting the window seat.

He stared out the window for the most part, but from time to time, I could see, from my aisle seat next to Ryoga, that Ryoma-kun would glance over in our direction. I couldn't tell if it was because he was worried that I was sitting next to his brother, Ryoga, or if it was because Kintaro kept asking me questions about my summer. Since we were only across the aisle from each other, starting a conversation wasn't that hard and I didn't see any harm in it, so I tried to answer Kintaro's questions to the best of my ability.

"Hey, Kin give her a rest, you'll have her tired out before we even get to the hot springs." Gin-sempai said, after which Kintaro switched from asking me questions, to asking Ryoma questions. It seemed that Ryoma, for the most part, tired to ignore Kintaro with an annoyed expression on his face.

At this change in events, everyone laughed and started back on their conversations between each other.

o0o0o

Once we reached our destination, a ryokan with onsen facilities. While grandma went to check us in, everybody else got busy unloading their luggage. While I was unloading my own luggage, I accidentally dropped my backpack with my story journals in it, causing its contents to spill out everywhere. As I stop and try to hurry and pick everything up before anyone sees anything, someone stops and picks up one of my journals that contains the latest chapter of my online story, 'What Hinders a Prince?'

"So you're the infamous mystery author for the most popular online story, 'What Hinders a Prince?,' Sa-chan." I look up to see Fuji-sempai looking at me with his eyes wide-open showing off his beautiful azure colored eyes.

"What!?" just about everyone yells.

* * *

**AN**: So, here is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! If I made any mistakes please notify me in your reviews of just pm me. Now for something fun. If you have any suggestions for what to name the ryokan, then please tell me via review!

Hai – yes

Oba – grandmother

Ore-sama – king

Hime – princess

Koshimae – Kintaro's mispronunciation of Ryoma's name

Ryokan – hotel

Onsen – hot springs


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thank you for your patients and upbeat reviews. For those of you who might be waiting for the next chapter of challenges vs. consequences, I will try to update it before school starts. Now, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did then Sakuno would have shown up more than she did.

"Hi." (Ex: talking)

_Hi._ (Ex: thoughts)

* * *

_Recap_

"_So you're the infamous mystery author for the most popular online story, '__What Hinders a Prince?,__' Sa-chan." I look up to see Fuji-sempai looking at me with his eyes wide-open showing off his beautiful azure colored eyes._

"_What!?" just about everyone yells._

Chapter 2

(Sakuno's POV)

Everyone started to crowd around us, and started to look over Fuji-sempai's shoulder, trying to get a better look at the journal and its content. The journal not only held a copy of the latest chapter but also a copy of the previous chapter, bits of story plot/character design; as well as the beginnings of the next chapter, that I was able to get done on the ride up here.

It was silent for a few moments, aside from a few murmurs, until everyone's heads turned to look at me with shocked looks on their faces. Everyone, even Ryoga, Sanada-sempai, and Ryoma-kun, had surprised expressions on their faces.

"Hey, I've heard of that story. It's actually pretty addicting once you start reading it." Ryoga said with a bit of amusement and curiosity in his voice. "Although, to find out that the infamous story, 'What Hinders a Prince?,' was in fact written by a thirteen-year-old girl, is kind of funny." he continues with a smirk on his face while barely containing his laughter.

His quiet laughter snaps Sanada-sempai out of his daze. He starts to scowl at Ryoga, then walks over to him and slaps him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big idea?" Ryoga yells. Sanada just crosses his arms over his chest and continues to glare at Ryoga. Ryoga glares back and a glaring contest ensues. After about five minutes, where everyone is just standing quietly watching the two, Sanada-sempai breaks the silence.

"Sakuno-chan obviously worked hard on that story, and seems to like writing it, so as her sempai, we should be encouraging her, not down-grading her." Sanada-sempai says this with such an irked expression on his face that I start to blush.

_I never thought I'd receive praise so soon after my secret was discovered, and least of all from Sanada-sempai!_

"Sanada is right," Yukimura-sempai agrees, "Besides, quite frankly, I like the idea of having a character from a popular story being based off of me."

"Yeah, but not all the characters match up with who they are portraying. I mean, take my character, *Katsutoshi, he has this habit of sticking his pinky in his ear and cleaning then when he's bored. I mean, seriously, I SO don't do that." Niou says as he sticks his pinky in his ear and cleans them. Everybody just stares art him, with an incredulous look on their faces.

"What?" Niou asks confused as to why everyone was staring at him. I was trying to keep from laughing aloud.

_This is just too funny. He isn't even aware that he actually does that!_

"You just stuck your finger in your ear!" Akaya points at Niou accusingly, with a surprised look on his face.

"No, I didn't! What are you talking about?" Niou asks a little agitatedly.

"Yes, you did. You just stuck your pinky in your ear, and started cleaning them not just six minutes ago!" Akaya says incredulously, yet angrily.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did NOT!"

"Yes, you DID!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" At this point, they were both yelling so no one noticed when my grandmother returned with our room keys. Therefore, it was quite a surprise when she suddenly yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Most everyone nearly jumped out of their skin and turned around only to come face-to-face with my angry, red-faced grandmother.

"What is the meaning of this? You lot are supposed to be here to relax, not tear each other to pieces! Not to mention that you're in public, not on the tennis courts, so start acting like civilized people and not like boorish, primitive *bakas!" my grandmother yells at them almost in one breath. Years of living with these out-bursts has left me, for the most part, immune to my grandmother's rants; yet, for everyone else, they were flinching with each venom-dripping, high-pitched word that left my grandmother's mouth. When she finally stopped for breath, everyone stood silently and unmoving, for fear that the slightest movement would set her off again.

Although, once grandma had regained her breath, she looked around at the group of teens and heaved a deep, exasperated sigh. This seemed to calm everybody down and released the tension in the air that had grown since my grandmother had started her little rant.

"OK. Now that we are all calm, what started the fight this time?" my grandmother questions in a subdued manner.

"Well, if you mean that started the commotion that lead up to Niou and Akaya fighting…that would be, finding out that Sakuno-chan is the author of 'What Hinders a Prince?'" replies Fuji-sempai, his eyes now closed.

"Huh? Is that all?" grandma asks with a somewhat incredulous expression on her face.

"What do you mean, 'is that all'?" asks Momo-sempai, and Eiji-sempai at the same time, while Fuji-sempai's eyes open wide in surprise.

"Oba has known I was the author of that story, since I started writing it. I mean, she was even the one to suggest that I post it on the internet." I say with a big smile on my face and a bit of laughter in my voice.

"What?!" most everybody yells. Then, everyone starts talking at once, bombarding us both with questions.

"All right, that's enough!" My grandmother has to yell over everyone, to get their attention and quiet down. "As much fun as this topic is, it is late and we all need our sleep. Now, why don't we go to our rooms, but I will warn you that since our group is so big, we will have to share rooms. In addition, they've given us the largest rooms here, so we will be able to stay four to a room. Sakuno, Ann, and Tomoka, you're with me; and I want Momo, Ryoma, Ryoga, and Horio to also room together. The rest of you can pair up as you please."

Once the groups were decided, we headed to our rooms; strangely enough, somehow Kaidou, Katsuo, Kachiro, and Zaizen ended up rooming together, we headed to our rooms. Our rooms were in the west wing of the ryokan, so that we wouldn't have to worry about being woken up early, not that some of us wouldn't be doing that anyway, and allow us to sleep in.

Once grandma, Tomo, Ann, and I reached our room, we immediately claimed our beds; we then unload our things and set about putting them away. When I was finished, I sat on my bed and watched as everyone else finished up, until Tomo spoke up.

"So…I've got a few questions for you, like why didn't you tell me you were the author of like the most amazingly popular cyber story ever written!"

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know. Why would you keep it a secret even from Tomoka, I thought you guys were like the best of friends?" wondered Ann as she too finished putting her things away. At these questions, I let out a deep sigh, which was when my grandma spoke up.

"Sakuno, why don't you go take a bath in the hot springs...Don't worry, I'll handle everything here."

As I nod my head and get up to leave my grandmother turns to Tomo and Ann and addresses them.

"Now, whatever questions you have for Sakuno, you can ask me. I was with Sakuno every step of the way during her writing period, and when she started uploading her story online, so ii should be able to answer any of your questions." my grandmother says with confidence. "Although, what questions I can't answer, you may ask Sakuno tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal." Both Ann and Tomoka say as I shut the door and head towards the hot springs, with my robe at hand.

o0o0o

Since I don't really know my way around this place just yet, and didn't want to get lost, I stopped and asked one of the workers here which way it was to the hot springs. She was more than happy to oblige and told me which way to go. She also told me that the hot springs were *roten-buro as well as single sex. I was happy to hear it because I double I could handle dealing with my *sempai-tachi. I hope that they will be better equipped to deal with it after they get a good night's sleep.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I barely even notice that someone was heading towards me from the direction of the hot springs. I nearly bump into them before I realize that someone was there. Thankfully, though, they put their hands on my shoulders to keep me from bumping into them and falling to the floor. This motion pulls me from my revere, and I look up into the face of Sanada. Sanada-sempai stares back at me for a few more moments before speaking up.

"What's wrong?" this simple question seems to fill me with relief, and lift a weight from my shoulders I didn't even know was there.

"Not much. I'm just worried about how everyone will react, now that they know that I'm the writer of that story. I am worried that they might make me stop writing, o-or that they w-will try t-to take c-con-control of it." As I get even more worried, and worked up, I start to stutter.

_Darn my chronic stuttering, I wish I could be more like Tomo, that way I wouldn't be so shy and I wouldn't stutter. Then people would be able to understand me better, I just know it. Practically, the only time I feel like people truly understand me, is when I write my story. That's the main reasons why I even started writing that story, in the first place, and not even my grandmother knows this. I don't plan to tell her either, or anyone for that matter. They just wouldn't understand._

I am shaken from my thoughts as Sanada-sempai clears his throat. I didn't even realize that I had stopped talking, and was now staring at my feet. I look up, and see a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks, as he starts talking again.

"*Tarundoru! They will come to terms with it, each in their own way. Also, I can assure you that they will not make you stop writing."

"How do you know?" I ask as hope fills my eyes. He stares at me for a few moments before stepping closer to me and placing his hand on my head.

"Because, writing this story makes you happy and they don't want to take away your happiness. We are your sempai; we are here to encourage and help you grow, not tear you down. Understand?" he says this as his eyes soften and a slight smile comes to his face.

"Hai!" I say cheerily as my own smile breaks across my face. At this, he rubs my head then walks past me, saying as he goes,

"Good, then stop worrying."

o0o0o

The next morning, I wake up early and sneak out to go for a walk. I didn't want to be around when everyone woke up, because I didn't feel like I was ready to face them just yet. The walk was quite relaxing, with the morning flowers just starting to open up. I keep walking for another hour, by then I think that everyone has woken up and finished eating breakfast.

As I start heading back to the main building, my assumptions are confirmed as I spot the tennis teams doing their early morning warm-ups before they start their practice.

_I guess, even when you're on vacation, you still need to keep in shape. I just hope they still plan to take it easy; otherwise, there wasn't much point in this outing, since they are supposed to be relaxing after all._

All of a sudden, I hear some rustling in the bushes next to me. I stop to try to see what it is, when suddenly a dark shape jumps out at me. I let loose a scream that sends the tennis players running towards me.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

* * *

**AN**: If you have any suggestions on what to name the ryokan, please tell in your review or pm me. And/or if you have any characters that you want to see rooming together please feel free to tell me, and yes teams can be mixed together. Have fun and please R&R.

*Katsutoshi – to win cleverly

*Baka – idiot/stupid

*Roten-buro – outdoor hot spring

*Sempai-tachi – referring to more than one sempai

*Tarundoru – you're getting too soft


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ** here is the third chapter, finally. Hope you like the little surprises I have in store for you in this chapter. Anyway, without further ado… here is chapter three

"Hello" (ex: talking)

_Hello_ (ex: thoughts)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

_Recap_

_As I start heading back to the main building, my assumptions are confirmed as I spot the tennis teams doing their early morning warm-ups before they start their practice._

I guess, even when you're on vacation, you still need to keep in shape. I just hope they still plan to take it easy; otherwise, there wasn't much point in this outing, since they are supposed to be relaxing after all.

_All of a sudden, I hear some rustling in the bushes next to me. I stop to try to see what it is, when suddenly a dark shape jumps out at me. I let loose a scream that sends the tennis players running towards me._

"_Ahhhhhhh!"_

Chapter 3

(Normal POV)

As the tennis players neared the place where Sakuno's scream came from, they started to hear laughter. Confused, yet still worried, they crossed over the last few feet onto the path surrounded by trees, only to discover Sakuno, once tackled by yet now cuddling, with a cat. Although, not just any cat as Ryoma soon realized.

"What's Karupin doing here?" he wonders as Karupin stops playing with Sakuno and runs towards him. Ryoma bends down to pick up the fluffy Himalayan cat, and as he did so, the sound of running feet was heard, yet again, as Sumire, as well as the hostess and some workers, came into view.

"Who screamed?" Sumire asked. Everyone just pointed at Sakuno, who was still sitting on the ground. That was when Sumire noticed Karupin in Ryoma's arms. Suddenly everything clicked; just as the hostess was about to ask Sakuno if she was alright, Sumire spoke up.

"Now it all makes sense," as everyone looks at her confusedly, she continues, "I thought I heard something moving around in Sakuno's bags as I was loading them onto the bus."

"I guess he must have snuck into my bag when my back was turned. Maybe he thought we were playing hide and seek, then fell asleep when I didn't find him right away." Sakuno explains when everyone looks at her.

"That also explains why I heard rustling sounds coming from your side of the room, when you were unpacking. I was busy with my own unpacking, and thought it was you going through your things, so I didn't turn around to look and see." Ann explains further.

"Aw, the poor thing must have been terrified when he woke up in a strange place, and ran off when no one was looking!" the hostess exclaims with sympathy while her assistances nod in agreement.

"Yes, but thankfully we allow pets so I'm sure someone probably fed him. As a matter-of-fact, if I remember correctly, the cook did mention that he did feed a strange cat last night that he had not seen before. We assumed he belonged to one of our guests, so we went ahead and fed him. He was really well behaved." One of the assistants, Lulu was her name, commented.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up, let us go back to the hotel and reassure our guests," said the hostess, but as she and her assistants were leaving, she stopped in front of Sakuno. "For a quiet and timid girl, you sure can scream pretty loudly. Most of our guests had assumed that someone was being attacked."

Sakuno blushes at this then says, "*Gomen, I was just surprised."

The hostess only nods, and then continues to walk back to the hotel with her assistants.

"Well, now that that's been taken care of, why don't we head back as well, so you guys can continue with your practice. Although, I will give you a bit of a heads up, tomorrow's practice will be conducted a bit differently." Sumire said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Momo asks with a confused expression on his face. At this, Sumire's happy smile turned into one full of mischief.

"You'll see tomorrow," was all she said as she turned and headed back to the area where the tennis players were practicing. Everyone looked at each other with confused and skeptical looks on their faces and shrugged. As everyone followed Sumire, Karupin jumped from Ryoma's arms and followed Sakuno.

o0o0o

(Sakuno's POV)

Once everybody had gathered in a semi-circle around my grandmother, she began to give instructions.

"Alright, this will be a typical practice, the only difference being that you may have a match with anyone, whether you're on the same team or not." With the stated, my grandmother heads over to talk with the other coaches. The reason none of them made the announcement, was that they had all been on the receiving end of my grandmother's anger and have become afraid of her; although, their justification for it is that my grandma is the loudest out of all of them.

As the matches start, I feel something rubbing up against my leg. I look down, and see that it is Karupin.

_Guess he wants to play._

"Are you lonely?" Karupin just stares back up at me, with a slight tilt to his head.

"Do you wanna play?" this time he meows with delight and jumps up into my lap! I look around and find a twig, with a leaf still attached to it, and start to wave it in front of Karupin's face. He starts jumping around, trying to catch the leaf as it flutters around. After about ten minutes of this, Ann, Tomoka, and the Ichinen Trio walk over, and Ann and Kachiro start to play with Karupin.

"So…just one question, which character, in your story, is based off of me?" Horio asks. "I bet I'm the mysterious cloaked stranger, *Kiyoshi. I'm right aren't I?" At this moment, some of the tennis players walk this way, but I do not notice who all is in the group so I go ahead and answer Horio.

"Actually, Zaizen is Kiyoshi while your character is *Namaiki." I explain a bit nervously.

"What, Namaiki? But, he's the annoying butcher's son!" Horio exclaims with horror written all over his face.

"Well, you are an annoying, arrogant, loud-mouth brat, most of the time." Everyone turns to see Zaizen, Yukimura, Sanada, and Fuji-sempai all standing in a group just a few yards away from us.

"Zaizen, that was somewhat of a harsh assessment…although, I do agree with your assessment." Yukimura-sempai says as he walks over and sits down next to me. I blush when he smiles at me; my blush deepens when Sanada-sempai walks up and stands beside Yukimura-sempai, and stares at me.

"Just out of curiosity, but how are some of the characters in your story reminiscent of their real-life counter-parts, the ones they're based on?" Fuji-sempai wondered with his eyes now wide open. At his question, everyone's attention returns to me. I swallow nervously, my throat suddenly dry, and then I take a deep breath before I respond.

"Well, for Zaizen's character, the cloak he always wears represents the mystery he is. No one really knows what he really looks like, or why he does the things, he does. Zaizen-sempai, himself, is somewhat of a mystery. More often than not, he will insult you than complement you, and can be mean when he wants to be; and yet, I have personally witnessed him do many kind and gentle things for other people. Now, as to what those things were, that is between Zaizen-sempai and me. Moreover, while his character might be somewhat of an anti-hero, I know, and believe, that Zaizen-sempai is a great person, no matter what anyone says." I say all of this with a smile on my face, and kindness in my eyes, that only grows as I continue my explanation. As I finish, I turn to Zaizen and smile at him; that was when I noticed something was off about his face. His face was slightly red, as if he was blushing, but before I could confirm this, he turns around and walks off.

"Whatever," he says over his shoulder, in an annoyed voice, as he stalks off. Yukimura-sempai seems to find this amusing and starts to laugh, but before I can ask him what was so funny, Fuji-sempai starts talking to me again.

"Well, that answers one of my questions, now for the other one. What is the connection between the characters' names, and the people they portray?" he asks while crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes still wide open.

"Oh, well, that one is a much easier question to answer," I say with a relieved smile on my face; I feared it would be another hard question that might ruin the story plot, if I was not careful. "The names I pick out for each character will usually be a reference to, or a hint at, the person's personality or physical trait that makes it easier to identify who they are depicting. Like Yukimura-sempai and Sanada-sempai, for example. Yukimura-sempai is very kind hearted and gentle, as well as very protective of his team and others around him, so his character is named *Mitsuho; while Sanada-sempai is more reserved and somewhat stern, yet he still manages to emit some sort of peacefulness that keeps others from panicking, or worrying. It is for these reasons that I named his character *Naoyasu." By the time I reached the end of my explanation, I am blushing madly. Fuji-sempai only seems to chuckle at this as he closes his eyes before speaking again.

"So, would I be correct in assuming that my character is *Sachio?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"H-Hai," was all I managed to stutter out because at that moment Yukimura-sempai starts to laugh.

_I am SO embarrassed. Yukimura-sempai and Sanada-sempai probably think I am some baka fan-girl, now._ I start to whimper silently until Yukimura-sempai speaks up.

"Gomen…Gomen, I didn't mean to upset you, Sa-chan; but, I think that it is so cute how you chose to name each character, based on a characteristic of the real-life person. I am honored to know that Mitsuho is based upon me." Yukimura-sempai says with a smile on his face, and when I look past him, I can see Sanada-sempai nodding in agreement, with a smirk on his face.

Just then, my grandmother calls out that it is lunchtime, and that the ryokan staff members have provided us with bentos. Fuji-sempai heads over and gathers enough for everyone in our little group, at the edge of the practice area.

"Here Sa-chan, it might be better if you eat over here, rather than eat with the team." Fuji-sempai says as he hands me my bento.

"Why is that, Fuji-sempai?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"They just need some time alone, so that they can come to terms with your secret on their own," he says this with a frown on his face and a serious tone in his voice.

_I did not realize that it would be so hard for them to accept it. I had hoped that they would be the first ones to accept me, for my hidden skills. I just hope that they do not think I betrayed their trust or anything like that._ As my thoughts continue, my spirit dampens until I lose my appetite. At this point, lunch is over and Yukimura, Sanada, and Fuji say their goodbyes before leaving to go join the others for practice.

I get up to leave as well, but Tomoka's hand on my arm stops me.

"Hey, Sakuno, don't worry; it'll all turn out good, OK?" she says with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, Sakuno, she's right. Do not worry about them, besides they will not abandon you anyway. You wanna know why?" I shake my head yes. "Because, they're your friends and friends don't leave friends behind just because of a silly little secret." Ann exclaims with a proud and knowing look on her face. To this, everyone cheers and agrees with her. Their upbeat attitudes fill me with hope, once again.

"Thank you everyone. However, I still need to go lie down. That surprise, with Karupin jumping out at me earlier, just wiped me out. I need to go get some rest before supper." With that said and done, everyone nods in sympathy, and we wave goodbye to each other as I head back to my room.

o0o0o

(Normal POV)

Later that night, after practice…

Four people were going down an empty corridor, heading back to the room they share. One had spiked-up hair, another had somewhat of a unibrow, and the last two were obviously brothers, with the youngest holding a fluffy Himalayan cat in his arms.

"Man, I'm beat." Horio says with a yawn.

"How can you be tired, you didn't even do anything during practice, Horio?" Momoshiro said incredulously.

"Hn," Ryoma said, even though he was not even paying attention to the conversation. His attention was on the cat asleep in his arms. When Momo and Horio started arguing, Ryoga leaned down to Ryoma, and whispered in his ear.

"Does this always happen?" Ryoma looked sideways at the two quarreling teens, for a moment, and then went back to watching Karupin sleeping before he answered the question.

"Hn."

"Well, you're talkative today. What, are you still bummed we didn't get to finish our match?" Ryoga says teasingly to Ryoma, whose eyebrow begins to twitch. Just then however, Ryoga hears something, and stops to listen. Momo and Horio notice this and stop fighting to see what was up.

"Hey, something wrong Ryoga?" Momo asks with a confused expression on his face.

"Shh…Listen…," was all Ryoga said before turning away to listen again. The others quiet down, except for Ryoma who was already quiet, and began to listen. After a couple minutes, everyone heard a faint whimper, and some rustling sounds followed soon after.

"Hear that?" Momo asks.

"I wonder where it's coming from." Horio wonders.

"It's coming from this room, over here." Ryoga says, pointing to a door that was two doors ahead of them, and to the right. Once they got to the door and saw what number was on it, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"That's Ryuzaki-sensei's room. If we go in there and get caught…" Horio started to say.

"We're dead meat." Momo finished for him.

"Still, I doubt the old hag could make odd noises like that, so I wonder who is making those sounds." Ryoga asks as a small cry is heard, followed by whimpering and whining sounds.

"Hey, isn't Sakuno staying in this room as well?" Horio asks as a blush appears on his face.

"Yeah, and wasn't she acting strange just before she left practice earlier?" Momo asks as a blush appears on his face as well.

"Hey, before you two perverts let your imaginations run wild, why don't we open the door and look for ourselves. We don't even have to go in, and besides, the door is unlocked anyway." Ryoga reasons with the two as he opens the door a crack, just enough for them to peek through.

The room was dimly lit by the setting sun, which was shining through the open windows and balcony door. The room was empty, except for a sleeping Sakuno on her bed. Although, Sakuno appeared to be having a nightmare, and was tossing and turning in her sleep, all the while, she was whimpering and crying out in her sleep.

"Ah, poor Sakuno." Horio says in sympathy.

"She must be having a bad dream." Ryoma finally spoke up. **(And yes, Ryoma has just become a peeping tom (sort-of); his father would be SO proud (LOL))**

"Maybe we should go and wake her up?" Horio asks.

"Nah; unfortunately, that would be a bad idea, since it is almost supper time." Momo states with a bit of worry and uncertainty.

"Yeah, which means Ryuzaki-sensei will probably be coming for her soon." Horio agrees.

"And, if she catches us here, then we will be in for a world of pain and trouble." Momo says dejectedly. At this, Momo, Horio, and Ryoma started heading back to their room, completely unaware that Ryoga was not following them.

o0o0o

(Ryoga's POV)

_Poor kid, she should not have to deal with nightmares on a vacation. She is just too sweet, and innocent, to have to deal with this…maybe there is something I can do for her._

With that decided, I walk into the room and sit down next to her head. I hesitate for a moment before placing my hand on her head, and slowly start to rub/pet it. Sakuno slowly quiets down, and even smiles in her sleep. Once she has calmed down, I watch her in wonderment.

"She really is a *taisestu chibi hime." I say aloud, as a gentle smile spreads across my face. I continue to pet her or ten more minutes, until I hear a strange sound. It is the song 'Someone's Watching over Me' by Hilary Duff. I look around to see where it's coming from and notice her phone sitting at the foot of her bed, vibrating while playing the song. At this point, Sakuno starts to stir in her sleep, which is when I start to panic.

_If she wakes up and sees me in her room, sitting next to her, she might freak out and jump to conclusions; and this is definitely NOT something I wanna have to explain to a thirteen, or fourteen, year-old girl; even more so, since we hardly even know each other!_ As all these thoughts are running through my head, I get up and quietly, and quickly, head out of the room, closing the door silently behind me.

I waited a few moments, outside the door, before I hear some moving around followed by some muffled words. Satisfied that she was not going to sleep through her phone ringing, and ignoring it, I turn and head to the cafeteria for supper. A little ways down the hall, I pass Fuji.

"Ah, there you are Ryoga. Everyone is waiting for you in the cafeteria. Sumire-san just sent me to wake up Sakuno, so she doesn't sleep through supper." Fuji explains with a smile on his face.

"Alright, see you in the cafeteria, then." I respond as I walk past him and continue on to the cafeteria.

o0o0o

Meanwhile, with Sakuno…

(Sakuno's POV)

I wake up to the sound of 'Someone's Watching over Me' playing on my phone, at the foot of my bed. _I know that song…it is 'his' ringtone. He helped me pick it out, before he left._

I smile as I sit up in bed, and crawl over to my phone. I check the caller ID, before I answer, just to make sure it's 'him' calling.

"*Moshi moshi, Tezuka-*niisan," I say with a huge grin on my face. I hear a little chuckle on the other end before Tezuka responds.

"Moshi moshi to you too, Sakuno-chan," Tezuka-sempai says. I can hear the smile in his voice. He pauses for a moment, as if trying to think of something to say, before he continues speaking.

"How are things over there with you, and the team? The training camp should be over with by now, so what are you guys doing?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Fine…fine. Oba and I wanted to reward everyone, so we decided to take everybody on somewhat of a vacation. We decided to take everyone to a hot spring ryokan, up in the mountains, where we will be staying until a week before school starts." I explain happily.

"…That sounds thoughtful. By everyone, I assume you mean all of the middle school teams, the ones that went to the training camp, right. Well, I hope everything has gone smoothly so far." Nii-san seems to wonder aloud. I hesitate a moment before responding.

"Well, things got off to somewhat of a rocky start," I say hesitantly before continuing. "You see, it all started after we arrived at the ryokan. Oba had gone to check us in and get our room keys, so we stayed behind to unload our things. Well…while I was unloading my things, I accidentally dropped my backpack; this caused my things to spill out everywhere, and Fuji-sempai found my journal. And read it, and what he found caused a big commotion, and…and…and to make a long story short, everyone found out that I am the author of the popular cyber story, 'What Hinders a Prince'." By the end of the explanation, I realize that I am talking too fast, so I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before I finish my explanation.

"The truth is, aside from Fuji-sempai, Tomo, Ann, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo, no one from our team has talked to me yet about it. Even the other teams seem to accept it, and some have even encouraged me to continue writing the story. I'm worried that everyone on our team thinks that I betrayed them." I say a little sullenly.

"*Yudan sezu ni ikou. You have done nothing wrong, so they cannot punish you for it. Besides, the story is a good story and does not say anything bad about anyone, so the team should not have a reason to be mad, if the team really is mad. However, if they do try something and accuse you of doing something you didn't do, you tell me and I'll handle it." Tezuka-niisan says this with a serious, and unjoking, tone to his voice.

"Hai! Arigatou, Nii-san!" I say filled with relief and joy at what Tezuka said.

"What are *anikis for." Just then, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say, slightly holding my phone away from my mouth, so I am not so loud on Tezuka-niisan's side. The door opens to reveal Fuji-sempai, with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Gomen, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he apologizes.

"Not really. I was talking to Tezuka-niisan." I say with a smile.

"Ah, well, Sumire-san sent me to come and tell you supper was ready, if you were up to eating with everyone, that is." At this point, I hear Tezuka talking on the other end of the phone.

"Sakuno-chan, is that Fuji? May I speak with him?" Tezuka asks.

"Hai." I say into the phone before explaining to Fuji-sempai, "Nii-san wants to talk to you. When you are done, I will be in the cafeteria. *Sore dewa, yoroshiku, nii-san." I say the last part to Tezuka, before I hand the phone over to Fuji-sempai. As I am closing the door behind me, I hear Fuji-sempai say to Tezuka,

"Moshi moshi, Tezuka."

Once the door was secure behind me, I head in the direction of the cafeteria.

o0o0o

Once in the cafeteria, I look around for my grandma. I notice her sitting at a table with Yukimura-sempai, Sanada-sempai, and Shiraishi-sempai. She notices me, and waves me over.

When I get there, I receive warm hellos, and a plate of food. I sit down next to Yukimura-sempai, with Shiraishi-sempai sitting across from me. I am about to start eating when I notice Fuji-sempai in the entrance of the cafeteria, looking around. I wave at him and he waves back, when he reaches our table I ask him,

"So, what did Tezuka-niisan want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing much, and nothing for you to worry about." He says as he hands me m phone. I am a bit confused at first, but let it slide.

_Everyone is being so nice to me. I do not want to start worrying again, not when I am finally happy and no longer depressed and worried._

With that decided, I start eating my food and join in the conversation Fuji-sempai started up with Yukimura-sempai.

* * *

**AN:** well, here is the third chapter, hope you liked it. Sorry if it is a little confusing in the middle, my mind kept not wanting to work; I would think of something but when I went to write it down, it would fly out of my head before I even got three words written down. Anyway if you got confused about something, pm me and I will try to explain it a bit better.

*Gomen – abbreviation for 'gomenasia', meaning sorry

*Kiyoshi – Quiet

*Namaiki – Arrogant

*Mitsuho – Light & Protection

*Naoyasu – Still Peaceful

*Sachio – Auspicious Boy

*Taisestu Chibi Hime – Literally meaning 'Precious Little Princess'

*Moshi Moshi – Hello/Is Someone There/Is Anyone Listening

*Niisan – Big Brother

*Yudan Sezu Ni Ikou – Don't Let Your Guard Down.

*Anikis – Big Brothers/Brothers

*Sore Dewa, Yoroshiku – Please Remember Me

P.S. let me know if you think the definitions help.


	4. Author's Note

Hey, to anyone who reads this story and likes it, I have a poll on my profile page that I would like you to vote on. I made the poll to determine which of my stories I will update first this month.

So, if you have not voted yet, please vote if you have the time. Either that or, if you would like to vote, then please feel free to vote on your favorite story or whichever story you would like to read more of.

Thank you for your support, and if you have any suggestions for things you might want to see in this story then please review or pm me and let me know.

Important

If you are an author on this website and don't want to see any of your stories or ones that you've read to be removed or run the risk of being removed then go to and sign the 'stop the destruction of ' petition.

I have already and encourage you to do the same, but the choice is still yours to make.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey, guess what…Yesterday (Oct. 29) was my birthday! Therefore, here is my birthday present to you. In addition, sorry I have not updated sooner as I promised but first off, I lost the journal I use to write this story in so that was a bit of a downer. Moreover, things have been hectic in my school life, so I have also had to deal with that as well. Anyway, here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy

"Hello" (ex: talking)

_Hello_ (ex: thoughts)

-~- (separates dreams from reality)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although, it would be cool if I did.

* * *

_Recap_

_Once in the cafeteria, I look around for my grandma. I notice her sitting at a table with Yukimura-sempai, Sanada-sempai, and Shiraishi-sempai. She notices me, and waves me over._

_When I get there, I receive warm hellos, and a plate of food. I sit down next to Yukimura-sempai, with Shiraishi-sempai sitting across from me. I am about to start eating when I notice Fuji-sempai in the entrance of the cafeteria, looking around. I wave at him and he waves back, when he reaches our table I ask him,_

"_So, what did Tezuka-niisan want to talk to you about?"_

"_Nothing much, and nothing for you to worry about." He says as he hands me m phone. I am a bit confused at first, but let it slide._

Everyone is being so nice to me. I do not want to start worrying again, not when I am finally happy and no longer depressed and worried.

_With that decided, I start eating my food and join in the conversation Fuji-sempai started up with Yukimura-sempai._

Chapter 4

(Sakuno's POV)

I feel the light cool breeze, run across my face, as I walk in the shadows of the large sakura trees. Their petals dance around me and seem to wave at me, so I wave back. Today just seems so beautiful and perfect with hardly a cloud in the sky.

All of a sudden, I hear a wailing sound, it sounds like an animal is hurt. My grandmother always told me to be careful when there is a hurt animal around, because you never know what they might do if they think that you are trying to harm them. I would follow her advice and go tell someone, but the animal sounds like it is in such distress that it is wrenching my heart just to listen.

I start to run towards the sound. I keep running until it sounds like the noise is coming from above me. I stop to look up and see a little kitten stuck up in one of the sakura trees.

"Don't worry little kitten, I will be right up." I say as I start to climb into the trees welcoming branches. Unfortunately, just as I reached to poor animal, my foot slips and I start to fall.

For a moment, I feel weightless, and then I watch as the kitten gets farther and farther away me. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the bone breaking pain to come. However…it does not come. One minute I am falling through air, the next, warmth envelopes me in the darkness.

I open my eyes to see dark green eyes just above my head. As I continue to stare, the green eyes blink then the person the eyes belong to starts to speak.

"Hey, you okay, ***chibi aka**?"

"Oh uh, h-hai" I manage to stutter out. Yet, the person starts to lean their head in farther, and I start to panic.

"W-wait, w-wh-what a-are y-you d-do-doing?!" I say, but the next minute he licks my nose!

My eyes fly open to reveal Karupin licking my nose to get me up. Off to the side, I can hear someone rummaging around next to my bed. I turn to see An-san gathering up her tennis gear and is about to head out of the room, but she notices that I am awake and stops before she leaves.

"Hey, now that you're up, you better head down and get breakfast before they close the cafeteria!" she says with a smile on her face, and waves before she heads out of the room.

Once she is gone, I get up, gather my clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes. When I come back out, Karupin is gone and the door to my room is open.

_Huh, guess he went to look for Ryoma-kun…or to see if he could get some more food from some of the guests and staff members._ I laugh as this thought runs across my mind, while heading out the door. Although, I only manage to walk down the hallway just a couple of feet before I run into someone. I start to fall when strong arms wrap around me and stop me from falling.

I look up to thank whoever caught me only to realize that it is Zaizen-sempai. I am about to thank him when a fight breaks out behind us. We both turn to see Akaya-sempai arguing with Yuji-sempai and Koharu-sempai, while Gin-sempai tried to stop their fighting (mostly Akaya) from getting out of hand.

"Would you stop saying stuff like that, it's creeping me out!" Akaya nearly yelled at Koharu, while Yuji-sempai was trying to tell Akaya off as well as trying to get Koharu to pay attention to him.

"Ah, but you really do look cute when you first wake up in the morning," Koharu seemed to coo at Akaya, which just seemed to make him angrier.

"WHAT! He is SO not cute, Koharu. I mean look at him, he has anger issues, hair that resembles seaweed, and his eyes are starting to glow red. If anything, he's creepy, but he is most definitely not cute." Yuji ranted with a pout on his face, as he gave Koharu-sempai a look similar to puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh Yuji-chan, stop being jealous, he…" Koharu manages to say before hearing the sound of a throat clearing.

"Um…Koharu-sempai, Yuji-sempai, and Akaya-sempai…why are you arguing with each other?" I ask them before things could get out of hand. The all stare at me, including Zaizen, before Koharu and Yuji jump at me.

"Oh Sa-chan, you look so cute this morning! Sorry you had to see that, but Yuji-chan here was just jealous that I thought Akaya-kun looked cuter than he did this morning." Koharu-sempai exclaims as he gives me a big bear hug, along with Yuji-sempai, before turning a pouty face towards Yuji-sempai who is on the other side of me.

At this point, Gin-sempai starts to explain that Sanada-sempai had asked that Akaya room with him and Yuji and Koharu in the hopes that he might learn to control his anger better and therefore learn to control his 'demon mode' better.

"Ah, that explains a lot." Zaizen talks for the first time since I bumped into him earlier. During all of this, Akaya is in a corner trying to calm down before he rejoins our little group a few moments later.

"So Sakuno, I heard that you name the characters in your story after the characteristics/physical features of the people they represent in real life, right? Well, if that's the case, then what's the name of my character?" Akaya asks while scratching the back of his head nervously.

_He probably thinks that he is being rude in asking me that question._

"You don't have to be embarrassed Akaya-kun," I say smiling at him, which he seems to blush at this, before answering his question. "Your character's name is ***Atsushi**."

"Oh, oh, oh, OH…Sa-chan what's my, Gin and Yuji's names." Koharu says while jumping up and down.

_He really does remind me of Eiji-sempai sometimes._ I think as I start laughing at his antics.

"Well, Koharu-sempai your character's name is ***Kazumi**, while Yuji-sempai's is ***Kazuma**, and Gin-sempai's name is ***Satoru**." I say with a cheerful smile on my face. As I look around at them all, I notice that Akaya-sempai has started to blush an even deeper red while Koharu-sempai and Yuji-sempai are practically yelling 'Yes' over and over again as they give each other a hug with tears in their eyes. Gin-sempai is just smiling gently back at me while Zaizen is just smirking. Why he is smirking and seeming to enjoy himself, I do not know.

o0o0o

With the fight stopped, and the situation taken care of, Gin, Yuji, Koharu and Akaya all head outside to start warming up for practice while Zaizen walks me to the cafeteria. Once there, joined me at a table and waited for me to have eaten some of my food before asking me the question that seems to have been on his mind.

"So, it was you all those years ago, wasn't it?" Seeming to guess at what he was referring to, I answer him.

"Yeah, it was. What, don't you remember?" I ask worriedly.

"I remember catching a little girl from falling out of a tree. She was apparently trying to save a kitten that was stuck in the branches. Only, she was the one who ended up needing to be saved." He says with a light chuckle. I smile as his comment. _So he did remember after all._

"Sounds like the little girl has a knight in shining armor to thank." I say with a little sarcasm as I laugh along with him.

"True and I even checked to see if she was injured. When I had caught her, I thought that I saw some blood so I leaned in to get a better look. I turned out to be just a light bruise, but I couldn't tell at first due to her red hair."

"Is that why you called her 'chibi aka'?"

"Yep, sure is chibi aka," he says with a smirk on his face. We both start laughing but are interrupted a short time later by Kintaro running into the room followed by Shiraishi, Fuji, Sanada, Bunta, Jackal, Yukimura, and Jiro.

"Eh, what's wrong, Kin-kun?" I ask worriedly as he runs up to our table.

"Sa-chan, will you go with me? Please, before anyone else has a chance to ask you, will you go with me/" Kintaro asks me this while shining pleading eyes at me.

"Uh…" Although, before I could ask him what he was talking about, the others finally caught up to him. (It is at moments like these that I remember why I named Kintaro's character ***Sachihiro**)

"Hey, squirt, what gives you the idea that you get to ask her first, huh?" Bunta-sempai asks as he picks Kintaro up by the front his shirt and starts to shake him gently, while Jackal tries to stop him. As this is happening, Jiro-sempai walks up to me and asks the same question as he gently places one of my hands in between his two larger hands.

"Sa-chan, will you go with me instead of them?" he asks gently but the Jackal still hears him.

"WHAT! Hey, I was going to ask her so you stay away from her," he says as he tries to drag him away from me. This seems to get Bunta and Kintaro's attention because in the next instant all four of them are arguing.

At this point, Fuji, Shiraishi, Sanada, and Yukimura come forward with apologetic faces.

"Gomen, Sa-chan but they overheard us talking in our room **(AN: yes Fuji, Shiraishi, Sanada, and Yukimura are rooming together, while Kintaro, Bunta, Jackal, and Jiro are rooming together)** and they ran off before we could stop them." Fuji-sempai says with a somewhat worried yet amused expression on his face.

"What Fuji is trying to say, is that we have decided to have and somewhat haunted house at the end of this vacation, before we go home. We had just decided on this when we heard a noise coming from outside our door." Yukimura further tries to explain.

"Yes, and when we went to inspect what cause to noise, we saw these four bakas running down the hall. Since they left before we could punish/explain to them that they weren't supposed to tell anyone yet, we ran after them to try and stop them and regain control of the situation." Sanada said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, so they were just asking Sakuno if she would go with them to the haunted house. Well, that explains a lot." Zaizen says with an annoyed twist to his face, now that he understand the full situation.

Suddenly, Atobe walks through the cafeteria entrance and heads straight for us, followed closely by Kabaji (well, there was a reason why I named Atobe's character ***Masashi** and Kabaji ***Mamoru**). He walks straight up to Yukimura and glares at him for a moment before speaking to him.

"What is this I hear of a haunted house?" Atobe blatantly asks as both he and Yukimura have a staring contest.

_Wait, if they just decided to have the haunted house, then how did Atobe-sempai hear about it?_

As the staring contest continues, Sanada steps up behind Yukimura and glares at Atobe while Shiraishi turns to Zaizen and me and shrugs before turning back to the staring contest.

_Guess Shiraishi is only good at dissolving arguments/situations with his own team and playing tennis really well. Guess it was a good thing that I named his character __***Riichirou**__._ As I think this, I notice that Zaizen seems to have joined the staring/glaring contest against Atobe, so I turn my attention over to the other group of squabbling tennis players.

(Normal POV)

Unbeknownst to them, there was a pair of hazel cat-like eyes watching them. When everyone was thoroughly distracted, the owner of these eyes ran out, snatched the unsuspecting Sakuno, and ran from the room with her in tow.

* * *

**AN: **Hey, read and review

Reviews = love

In addition, reviews are my muse so keep 'em comin'.

P.S. the first request about who rooms with who still stands but I have another request.

**Request #2:** Help me come up with story/character names for the tennis players by telling the things you like the most about certain characters or whatever you remember the most about any character (whether you like them or not).

*Chibi Aka – little red

*Atsushi – Pure ambition

*Kazumi – Beautiful harmony

*Kazuma – True harmony

*Satoru – Enlightenment

*Sachihiro – Broad happiness

*Masashi – Elegant director

*Mamoru – Protect

*Riichirou – Son of one logic


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** hey, guess what…today is the 1 year anniversary of me becoming an author here on FanFiction, and to celebrate I am updating all of my stories today! Therefore, without further adieu, here is the next installment of 'What Hinders a Princess'

**(Okay, I know that today is not June 1, but I got impatient and decided to upload this chapter today. So, please remember that June 1 is the anniversary of my joining FanFiction and becoming an author, and keep an eye out for updates to my two other stories, okay? Also, PLEASE check out my YouTube account, and my DeviantArt page, both of which I have links to on my profile page.)**

**sorry, but i found out that not everything transferred like it was supposed to, so hopefully with these corrections (most of which are more towards the end of the chapter) help make things clearer for you :)**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**(author's** **note)**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Cheers, and enjoy!

* * *

Recap

_ (Normal POV)_

_Unbeknownst to them, there was a pair of hazel cat-like eyes watching them. When everyone was thoroughly distracted, the owner of these eyes ran out, snatched the unsuspecting Sakuno, and ran from the room with her in tow._

Chapter 5

(Sakuno's POV)

"Thank you Ryoga-sempai." I say cheerfully as he takes me down a few hallways, leading me somewhere. Strangely enough, I feel that I can trust him. I seem to get the same feeling that I get when I am around Tezuka-kun, the feeling that I am safe when I am with them.

"It was nothing, besides you looked as if you needed saving back there anyway." As he says this, we walk outside onto one of the courtyards not that far from where the others are practicing and having a few matches against each other.

"Hey, you wanna watch me practice?" Ryoga asks as he turns to look at me. I smile even more before answering.

"Sure."

o0o0o

It is not long after Ryoga starts to practice that Shiraishi and the others, including Zaizen, who were fighting in the cafeteria, finally show up outside. Shiraishi and Yukimura called all the other captains over to the side, far enough away to be out of earshot of everybody, to talk about something. I watch them for a few more moments, before asking Ryoga,

"I wonder if they are talking about the haunted house?"

Ryoga stopped what he was doing and looked at the group of captains in confusion.

"You mean the haunted house that the monkey king baka was yelling about as he ran down the hall earlier? I thought he had just lost his mind…well, what seems to be left of it that is. So, what exactly _is_ this haunted house about?" Ryoga asks as he wipes the sweat off his face, and I hand him a water bottle.

"Huh…Oh! Well, that's…" but before I can say much more, the captains have returned and were now in the center of the practice area and were calling for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention?" Yukimura-sempai called out as everyone stopped what he or she was doing and gathered around the captains. "We would like to inform you that the staff of the ryokan will be holding an end-of-the-summer festival, which anyone can join."

"Therefore, we have signed up to have a ***o tema ni shita kafe**, which Yukimura, Fuji, Atobe, Sengoku, Shinji, Kenya, Kite, and myself will be running. However…we have also signed up to do a haunted house. Now, the people who will be in charge of the haunted house will be decided by a singles tournament that we will be having for the next three to four days." Shiraishi-sempai explained.

"Although, instead of having the top 18 players doing the haunted house it will be the first 18 losers who will be in charge of the haunted house." Tachibana-sempai further explained as several groans were heard. Once the noise had died down, Tachibana-sempai continued. "Now, there are still some spots left for food vendors/stalls, so if you are interested in something like that then you are welcome to sign up."

"However, we do have one exception." Kite-sempai said as the cheers of approval had quieted down. "The one exception is that Sadaharu Inui is NOT allowed to participate in ANY of the food stalls/vendors."

The whole group became dead quiet as one of Inui-sempai's eyebrows began to twitch. Most everyone in the group was looking from the captains to Inui-sempai and back again.

"Now, Inui, it's not that we don't appreciate all your hard work put into your drinks. It's just that the festival will be messy enough, what with all the people celebrating, without someone having to clean up vomit and unconscious bodies." Yukimura-sempai tried to ease the tension.

"However, we would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to keep those who will be in charge of the haunted house in-line and inspired. Then, in that case, you have permission to use any means that you see fit to use, as long as it _helps_ them get the job done and on time." Shiraishi-sempai exclaimed, as an evil glint seemed to flash from Inui-sempai's glasses.

"As much as I would have liked to be one of the vendors, I will gladly _help_ those who will be in charge of the haunted house." Inui-sempai said while re-adjusting his glasses. Then he turned to the rest of the group, and flashed everyone a Cheshire cat grin while saying in a creepy voice, "Now, shall we start the tournament so I can see who my next victims will be?"

"Inui-san, don't you mean who you will be helping?" Taka-sempai asked hesitantly.

"Nope," was all Inui-sempai said as everyone around him sweat-dropped and took several steps back away from him.

"Now, before we begin, seeing as how our numbers are a bit short, we were wondering if Ryoga-san would be so kind as to play in the last match of the third round so that we can have a fair tournament; instead of allowing a player to move on to the next round, due to a lack of opponents." Shiraishi-sempai asked.

"What are you talking about Shiraishi-***buchou***, Kin-kun asked as a confused look flashed across everyone's faces.

"Ishida Gin has volunteered to help the staff members set up and get ready for the festival, which will be held in eight days." Shiraishi-sempai explained. "Therefore, he will be too busy to participate in the tournament, so we need Ryoga-san to fill his spot."

At this, everyone turned to stare at Ryoga-sempai, who blinked a few times then shrugged as he replied.

"Eh…sure, why not? It's not like I really had anything better to do, besides it'll give me a chance to see how good some of you guys really are." Ryoga-sempai said with a smirk as he looked over the crowd and slowly settled his sights upon the captains.

"Good, but we won't need you until the third round which won't be until day four of the tournament so you should have plenty of time to study your potential opponents," Yukimura-sempai said with a smile on his face.

"Well, now that that is settled, let's get down to business," a boomingly familiar voice said behind me. I whirl around to find my grandmother standing behind me, along with all the other coaches.

"Oba," I say in surprise as my grandmother winks at me, with a smile on her face, before she walks over to the captains. Once she reached them, she turns to face the crowd, before addressing everyone.

"Now, as you all know, this will be a singles tournament instead of the usual team vs. team tournaments you're all used to. Therefore, there are some things you will need to know. First off, the rules will be the same as any singles match rules are. Second, we, your coaches, will referee your matches and thirdly, there will be three matches held at the same time. Once all three matches are over, we will call out the next six players who will be going up against each other. Now, each match has been decided by randomly drawing each player's name from a hat; so be warned, you may end up fighting against a player from another team, or you may end up going against a team-mate and friend. But, remember this is just for fun, so don't let the results of this tournament destroy, or put a damper on, any friendships." My grandmother explained cheerily. "Now that you understand, I should let you know that we will not be breaking for lunch until we've had thirty matches, so the sooner you finish your matches, the sooner you will get to have lunch. So, without further adieu, the first three matches will be….Kabaji Munehiro vs. Sengoku Kiyosumi, Yagyu Hiroshi vs. Akutagawa Jiro, and Zaizen Hikaru vs. Momoshiro Takeshi."

Once the players were announced, everyone cleared the area as three coaches and the six players set up to start their matches.

"Now before we begin, we've decided to make it more interesting by putting a fifteen minute time limit on each match. That way, we can really test how much your skills have improved by how much faster and stronger you've become." My grandmother said with a somewhat evil gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her face. "Now, let's get this tournament under way. Let the first matches begin!"

My grandmother said this last part in a booming voice as everyone started to cheer. I noticed that Zaizen and Momo-sempai were about to begin, so I walked over to wish them good luck, with Ryoga-sempai following silently behind me.

"Good luck, Momo-sempai, Zaizen-sempai!" I yelled at them. They both looked over at me and waved before starting their match.

"I'm sure glad that Krauser-sempai's team decided not to come. I would not want to think of what damage they might do to not only the players they went up against, but also the area around them. I don't think people would appreciate it if we destroyed the ryokan." I say laughing nervously as I watch the match.

"Yeah, those Nagoya Seitoku guys sure make a mess of things." Ryoga-sempai agreed.

After a few moments, I finally shake myself from my reverie enough to realize what time it was.

"Oh no, I didn't realize what time it was, I'll be late if I don't hurry! Gomen, Ryoga-sempai but I have to go." I exclaim as I try to make my way through the crowd.

"Hey, what's the hurry?! Where do you have to be?" He asks as he easily catches up to me.

"I promised to help the cooking staff make our bento lunches, since they need to focus on the upcoming festival." I explain as I continue to work my way through the crowd.

"Oh, well can I help?" Ryoga asks curiously. At my sudden stop and confused, yet shocked, expression, he continues. "What, like I'm going to leave you alone to make our sixty plus bentos for all of us. Besides, it is not as if I have anything better to do. They won't need me until round three, which is two days from now." He says matter-of-factly, while shrugging his shoulders.

At his reasoning's, a vibrant and joyous smile spreads across my face as I nearly jump for joy.

"Hai, you can help, but we must hurry or else we might not have enough time to make them all." I say as I turn to leave. I catch Ryoga-sempai smirk/smile as we both work our way through the crowd and back towards the ryokan, and then towards the kitchens.

o0o0o

Several hours later, Ryoga-sempai and I were just putting the finishing touches on the bento lunches.

"Ah, there, now we can take one last break before we have to move everything to the training area and set it all up." I say with a relieved smile on my face, as I wipe some sweat off my face. Ryoga smiles at this.

"Yeah, I guess…but, I wonder if we could get someone to help us since we have all this food, not to mention the tables, drinks, cups, and utensils." He says in a somewhat exasperated voice.

"Hmm…well, maybe Gin-sempai can help us set up the tables, and then maybe we could have some of the other sempai-taichi help us with the food. What do you think, Ryoga-sempai?" I say as I turn to look at Ryoga with a questioning look.

"Sounds like a plan…and Sakuno-chan, you don't have to call me sempai, you can call me something else," he says a little hesitantly.

"Eh, what do you mean?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"Well, I mean…you could call me nii-san," Ryoga-sempai says sheepishly, as he rubs the back of his neck. "Well, what I mean is that I've always wanted a little sister, and I kinda think of you as a little sister. So, I was wondering if you would rather call 'Ryo-niisan', instead of 'Ryoga-sempai'."

_Oh, so that is what he meant._ I think in relief, as I stare at a very flustered and embarrassed Ryoga-sempai.

"How about I call you Ryoga-niisan?" I ask shyly, yet happy to gain another aniki.

"Only if I get to call you ***kichona imoto***?" Ryoga said with a relieved smirk on his face.

"Deal," I say as we shake hands, then we start laughing at each other.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" Gin-sempai asks as he walks in.

"Gin-sempai, how are you!" I say walking over to him.

"I am fine ***chisana ichi***. I just came to see if you needed any help making lunch for our group?" he asks with a smile on his face, as he pats me on the head.

"Oh, well we've already finished making the meals, but we do need help moving the food and tables out to the practice area." Ryoga-niisan said as he gestured to the food and folded-up tables leaning against a near-by wall.

"Well, that should be easy enough. Ryoga-san, I will get the tables so you and Sa-chan get the drinks. Once we get that set up outside, we can come back and get the food." Gin-sempai instructed as he picked up the three tables, one in one hand and two in the other.

Ryoga and I agreed then, after we grabbed all the drinks and cups we could carry, we all left the kitchen and started to head towards the training area on the other side of the hotel.

o0o0o

Just as we reached the halfway point, we ran into Momo-sempai and Zaizen-kun, who were heading towards the kitchens.

"Oh, you guys are done already?" Momo-sempai asked in surprise.

"Hai, we were just heading in that direction to start setting up." I say smiling at them. "Oh, but how did your match go?"

"Momo-san won, but only barely." Zaizen said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, this guy gave me a run for my money. I won with 4 games to 3." Momo-sempai said while patting Zaizen on the back, not wanting to get on his bad side and start a fight, thus earning him the wrath of my grandmother.

"Ah, well you can always whoop his butt once the tournaments roll around." Ryoga-niisan said while smirking at Momo-sempai, whose eyebrow started to twitch.

"Heh, yeah I guess I could." Zaizen said with a satisfied smile on his face. "Anyway, is there anything we can help with?"

"Yeah, we still need to get the rest of the drinks, cups and utensils, before we can start bringing the food out." I explain calmly.

"You can count on us," Momo-sempai says pointing at himself with his thumb. "We'll go get the rest, and then we'll help you bring out the food, okay?"

"Hai," I say as we part ways and wave back at them, before following Ryoga and Gin-sempai.

o0o0o

Once we reached the training area, we started to set up immediately. As we were setting up the drinks, Zaizen-kun and Momo-sempai showed up with the rest of the drinks and utensils.

"Arigato!" I say as Ryoga-niisan and Gin-sempai leave to help bring the food out.

While they are gone, some of the players that have already had their matches gather around to get drinks, while they waited on the food to get there. In the distance, I could hear the sounds of tennis matches still going on.

_I guess not all the matches are finished as of yet. I wonder how many more matches are left._

As if hearing my thoughts, Fuji-sempai answered my unspoken question.

"The last three matches before lunch are just finishing up right now, Sa-chan." He says with a reassuring smile on his face.

Just then, the sounds of tennis matches stop, and are soon followed by the joyous sounds of the crowd cheering for the winners. I turn to tell Fuji-sempai that he was right, when I notice Ryoga and the others heading this way with the food.

I greet them as they reach me, and we start setting up the food and utensils just as the rest of the players join our group.

o0o0o

Lunch goes by quickly and before I know it, it is the end of the day, and the first round of the tournament is over. After cleaning up the training area and taking showers, we have all gathered in the cafeteria to eat supper.

I find myself sitting with my grandmother again, but with the additions of Ryoga-niisan and Zaizen-kun sitting on either side of me.

_It seems that the group I eat supper with is getting larger, if this keeps up we will probably have to find a bigger table._ I think with a smile on my face.

As I look around my growing group, I see that Yukimura-sempai has started an argument with Fuji-sempai on what spices would be better for the food we were eating, while Sanada-sempai was glaring at Atobe-sempai, who keeps trying to sneak over to our table for some reason. Shiraishi-sempai is talking with my grandmother on what the different medicinal properties were of the local vegetation, and Ryoga-kun is talking with Zaizen-kun about today's events.

As everyone goes on talking and eating, I think back on the results of the first round of the tournament.

Results of the 1st Round

**(player's name X player's name = winner/score)**

Kabaji Munehiro **X** Sengoku Kiyosumi Sengoku Kiyosumi 4-3

Yagyu Hiroshi **X** Akutagawa Jiro Yagyu Hiroshi 4-2

Zaizen Hikaru **X** Momoshiro Takeshi Momoshiro Takeshi 4-3

Shishido Ryo **X** Tachibana Kippei Tachibana Kippei 5-1

Niou Masaharu **X** Shiraishi Kuranosuke Shiraishi Kuranosuke 4-2

Tomoya Shiranui **X** Sakurai Masaya Tomoya Shiranui 5-1

Kisarazu Atsushi **X** Oishi Shuichiro Oishi Shuichiro 4-2

Fuji Shusuke **X** Kawamura Takashi Fuji Shusuke 4-2

Kenjiro Koishikawa **X** Yukimura Seiichi Yukimura Seiichi 5-1

Oshitari Yushi **X** Kikumaru Eiji Kikumaru Eiji 4-2

Kaneda Ichiro **X** Akazawa Yoshiro Kaneda Ichiro 6-0

Chitose Senri **X** Kirihara Akaya Chitose Senri 4-3

Nitobe Inakichi **X** Mori Tatsunori Nitobe Inakichi 4-2

Ryoma Echizen **X** Hiyoshi Wakashi Ryoma Echizen 6-0

Kamio Akira **X** Nishikiori Tsubasa Nishikiori Tsubasa 4-3

Fuji Yuta **X** Jackal Kuwahara Jackal Kuwahara 4-2

Yanagi Renji **X** Uchimura Kyosuke Uchimura Kyosuke 4-2

Ibu Shinji **X** Konjiki Koharu Ibu Shinji 5-1

Mizuki Hajime **X** Marui Bunta Marui Bunta 5-1

Sanada Genichiro **X** Minami Kentaro Sanada Genichiro 6-0

Otori Chotaro **X** Kita Uchiuma Kita Uchiuma 4-3

Mukahi Gakuto **X** Muramochi Toji Muramochi Toji 4-2

Hitoji Yuji **X** Inui Sadaharu Hitoji Yuji 4-3

Yanagisawa Shinya **X** Kei Tanishi Yanagisawa Shinya 4-3

Higashikata Masami **X** Oshitari Kenya Higashikata Masami 4-3

Hiroshi Chinen **X** Aragaki Koichi Hiroshi Chinen 4-2

Toyama Kintaro **X** Nomura Takuya Toyama Kintaro 6-0

Eishiro Kite **X** Yujiro Kai Eishiro Kite 4-3

Atobe Keigo **X** Rin Hirakoba Atobe Keigo 5-1

Ishida Tetsu **X** Kaidou Kaoru Kaidou Kaoru 4-2

_This means that, the ones in charge of the haunted house are:_

Haunted House

Kabaji Munehiro

Akutagawa Jiro

Zaizen Hikaru

Shishido Ryo

Niou Masaharu

Sakurai Masaya

Kisarazu Atsushi

Kawamura Takashi

Kenjiro Koishikawa

Oshitari Yushi

Akazawa Yoshiro

Kirihara Akaya

Mori Tatsunori

Hiyoshi Wakashi

Kamio Akira

Fuji Yuta

Yanagi Renji

Konjiki Koharu

Inui Sadaharu

(_I hope they survive Inui-sempai's 'help'._)

_And, that just leaves the o tema ni shita kafe members._

O Tema Ni Shita Kafe

Sengoku Kiyosumi

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Fuji Shusuke

Yukimura Seiichi

Ibu Shinji

Oshitari Kenya

Eishiro Kite

Atobe Keigo

_I cannot wait to see how this festival turns out!_

* * *

**AN: ** hey, sorry for the long wait, anyway, hope this makes up for it :)

Anyway, if you have any ideas for the café, let me know. I plan to pick from my 3 favorite ideas and posting them in a poll for you guys to vote on, so don't be shy with you ideas (just no nuddie themes, got it ;P)

Also, if you do not like how the results turned out for the first round, though luck. Aside from Ryoma, Sanada, Yukimura, Shiraishi, Tachibana's matches, all the other matches were decided my flipping six coins (or a seventh in the case of a tie) and whoever has heads, their score is the # of heads that show up and it is the same with whoever has tails. Plus, the names were picked by writing every name down and folding the pieces of paper up and placing them into a closed container. After shaking the container, I closed my eyes and picked a name at random. So, if you do not like who played against whom, or you wanted to see a certain match, I do not know what to tell you. Because, the results of this tournament where sheer luck (except for the matches I tampered with, but I only did that so everything I had planned to happen would happen without any interferences.)

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**, and let me know what you think! XD

*O Tema Ni Shita Kafe - Themed Café

*Buchou - Captain

*Kichona Imoto - Precious Little Sister

*Chisana Ichi - Little One


	7. themed cafe poll notice

**AN:** hey just want to say YAY!

This story has received over 2,400 views! 0 o 0

That is **TOTALLY AWESOME!**

Anyway, why am I posting this? Because, I wanted to let you know that I have posted a poll on my profile page to choose the theme for the café that Fuji, Shiraishi, Sengoku, and the others are doing. **SO**, please go vote right now, that way I can work to getting to the festival faster XD

**ALSO**, if you are a guest viewer, then just leave a comment in a review for what you would like as a theme

**BUT, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE A PROFILE ON HERE, I REALLY SUGGEST THAT YOU GO VOTE ON THE POLL INSTEAD OF JUST LEAVING A COMMENT, THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO ARE EXEMPT FROM THIS ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUAL GUEST REVIEWERS!**

Thank you and hope you are enjoying the story so far :D

* * *

**UPDATE**

**you can write a review if you don't like the options on the poll**, and sorry for being so harsh :'(


	8. Good, Bad, Neutral, and Better

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, there is GOOD news, BAD news, NEUTRAL news, and BETTER news…

**GOOD NEWS**:

The Poll is over and the theme that won is: **BUTLER/KIMONO THEME (from the beginning of episode 3)!**

So, this theme will be the theme for the café that Yukimura, Fuji, and the others will be running at the festival. :D

**BAD NEWS:**

I am dealing with WRITER'S BLOCK so it might be a while before I can update this story again :(

**NEUTRAL NEWS:**

There are only about 2-4 chapters left of this story, 2 being the least and 4 being the most.

The reason I consider this neutral news, is that it is both happy and sad news.

HAPPY: because, you will soon find out the answer to the question asked in the summary of this story...

SAD: because, it means that the story will be ending soon :(

**BETTER NEWS:**

Will you wait for this story to be updated; I will have you know that I have been working on 2 new stories, which will both be "Rise of the Guardians" fanfics. :)

The first story will be called "Secrets" and will be a collab between me and a few other authors; if you are interested in joining the collab please PM me as soon as possible. I will give you the details of the story and then ask you again to make sure that you are still interested (HINT: the theme for the story will be comedy)

The second story will be called "Seraphina's Helper" and will have Sophie being the main character; she is now 20 and has been chosen to be a guardian (meaning that she died before the story has even begun). Follow Sophie on her join of figuring out how she died, and why…

Her powers are flying (like Jack), and making flowers grow no matter the season (and yes this does happen in real life, there are flower that grow during the winter, even in the snow, just look it up if you don't believe me)

…**BUT**, I need your help figuring out what she should be the guardian of? Please, leave a review with any suggestions you may have as to what Sophie should be the guardian of, and anything else you can think of.

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING I'VE SAID ABOVE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW, YOUR COMMENTS HELP ME MORE THAN ANY OF YOU WILL EVER KNOW

Also, please be patient with me, I know you are all dying to know how the story will end, but you will have to be patient a little while longer. In the mean time, you can either keep an eye out for my 2 new stories, OR…. you could check out my DeviantArt page and the short story I've posted on there, or you can check out my YouTube page (**LINKS TO EITHER PAGE CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE PAGE HERE ON FFN)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
